Yukihiko Miroku
Yukihiko Miroku is a fictional character in the anime/manga series Getbackers. He's one of the seven brothers sharing only one body and member of the Miroku Clan and also works at the service of protection whenever he's hired for a job. Background Yukihiko is one of the seven facest or personalities of the original body that will be merged into Natsuhiko Miroku when he becomes adult. Yukihiko appeared after Ban killed their beloved Eris Miroku and as all his brothers, he wants revenge against Ban Mido. In contrast to all his family, Yukihiko is kind person who cares about all those he loves. He even can share some food with someone that is considered his enemy, as in the case with Ginji Amano, and even though he has to complete a job, he will not fight unless as a last resort because as Yukihiko says "I don't like to fight". He even saves multiple times Ginji from his brothers, from Miss Hera and the Chinese brothers; lying for him or telling all that he will dispose from Ginji's body. This fact creates several conflicts towards him when all his brothers tell him that either he's a foolish, he's too weak or too soft. Nevertheless, Yukihiko will defend his family and finish his duties when things get serious; even to the point to kill his own friends. In the Manga Get Back The Arms of the Venus Yukihiko, along with his brothers, is hired to protect the arms of the Venus. He's first seen when Ginji Amano was lost on the ship, offering the ice cream that it was for his brother.[1] He offers Ginji a meal while they talk about their jobs and their situation on the boat, and when he heard what Ginji felt about Ban Mido, he stated that is nothing similar to what Natsuhiko Miroku say about him. When Ginji hears the confrontation of Shido Fuyuki an Emishi, Yukihiko stops him telling him that if he goes, he's going to be killed when suddenly, Yukihiko's brothers starts the attack against Ginji.[2] Before Ginji could do anything else and was about to be killed, Yukihiko knocks him down and leaves him with Miss Hera. As request of Miss Hera, Yukihiko "tortures" Ginji, but in fact he doesn't do it because he doesn't like to fight; but he does dismantle Ginji's joints so he couldn't walk and escape. But when Ginji manage to escape, Yukihiko have a discussion with all his brothers, being blamed for his softness but when the second assault starts against Ginji and all his brothers where defeated, Yukihiko takes the lead and attacks Ginji with his chakram being able to hit him a few times; however, Ginji being pushed to the Lightning Emperor doesn't suffer any major injury and without effort, overwhelmed Yukihiko. As his final attack, Yukihiko uses his "Miroku Style Sword: Material Full Moon", creating a giant hole that sucks everything into it. Ginji overloads the power of the black hole and creates a giant explosion, returning to his normal state and defeating Yukihiko too. When Yukihiko tells him that now, any of his brothers now fully recovered can kill him, Ginji tells him that to kill others isn't nobody's job; so there's not more reason for they to fight. After the job, Ginji meets Yukihiko at Paul's shop. Yukihiko explained his reasons for his hatred for Ban Mido, but Ginji came to the conclusion that the Miroku brothers weren't lying, but there must have been a misunderstanding. As Yukihiko left, he told Ginji that there would be a time where Ginji would have to retrieve the truth. Get Back The Lost Time When the enemies of the Beltline where attacking MakubeX and Haruki Emishi, Yukihiko and his brothers arrived, helping them kill all of the enemies on their way. They said that Shimon Miroku (Yukihiko's father) asked them to come to the Infinity Fortress and they had to catch up to where Ginji Amano was. Except for Yukihiko, all of the brothers said that MakubeX and Emishi were too weak for them to follow them, but when they see MakubeX's power, Natsuhiko decides to let Yukihiko go with these two. In Volume 33, when Maria Noches attempted to strike Der Kaiser, Yukihiko (as well as the rest of his family) came to Der Kaiser's defense. In Volume 34, Yukihiko is at Der Kaiser's castle, along with the others in order to stand alongside Kaiser. After his elder brother and sister were defeated, Shimon encourages Yukihiko to watch his battle with Paul Wan, and that if he should fall, it's up to Yukihiko to uphold his duty as Kaiser's guard. As Paul was losing, Ginji and Ban Mido wanted to interfere, only for Yukihiko and Kuroudo Akabane to stop them. Later on, after Ban Mido had stopped Paul Wan from being annihilated, Ginji was about to attack Der Kaiser, only for Yukihiko to stop him again. However, after admitting that he had no resolve to fight Ginji, Natsuhiko dismissed Yukihiko, absorbing Yukihiko back into himself. After his brothers lost to Ban, Yukihiko felt that it was job as the unification of the Miroku children to defeat Ban. Yukihiko summoned his Massive Moon Ring technique, only for Ginji to repel it. Ginji then challenged Yukihiko to a one-on-one bout, seeing that Yukihiko had no reason to challenge Ban. As the two had engaged in battle, Ginji was merely on the defensive for the first half of the battle. Yukihiko was effortlessly fighting Ginji, pushing him towards turning into Raitei. However, Ginji did not want to give in to Raitei. As Ginji continuously tried to attack Yukihiko, the outcome was obvious. Yukihiko dominated Ginji rather effortlessly. Yukihiko finally decided to end the fight, by getting rid of Ginji and the rest of the Beltline. However, Ginji awakened his sixth sense, and was able to counterattack Yukihiko's gravity attack. Yukihiko finally decided to get serious, and started to outmatch Ginji yet again. He expressed that it was his duty to protect the true heir of the Witch Queen. He existed for that reason alone. His sister and brothers all experienced the passage to adulthood together through the pain/sadness and the joy/affection. However, he was brought to life just as he was, instantly and without love. However, Ginji continued to keep getting back up, even while fighting a losing effort. As the battle had reached its conclusion, both of the fighters had gained a mutual respect for each other, and eventually lost the will to fight into a closing clash. After the battle, Yukihiko admitted that he had always felt as if he was always useless. He couldn't hate Ban Mido, no could he love Eris. He didn't truly have the experience of those events to have such strong feelings. However, Ginji would not allow Yukihiko to feel as if he was useless, and took Yukihiko to Ban Mido in order to find his purpose. Later on, after Der Kaiser vanished, Drei Ritter also vanished. However, Shimon Miroku told his son that he was now the sole surviving heir of the Miroku Clan, and to not bring dishonor to the Miroku name for as long as he lived. However, Yukihiko still felt empty. He had nothing to keep him going. Ban Mido used his Jagan on Yukihiko, showing him an illusion in which he experienced the joy and affection, the love and feelings of his brothers, Eris, and a young Ban Mido. Ban Mido gave Yukihiko a pleasant memory, so that whenever Yukihiko looked back on it, the reality and dream would be one in the same. Just as Yukihiko had accepted his role, Natsuhiko appeared for the last time, telling Yukihiko that he has done a fine job as their unification, and that he entrusted the future to Yukihiko. The Miroku Clan The Miroku Clan are a clan of warriors originally formed to protect the vulnerable witches. They were born as seven separate souls, each one mastering various sword styles and fighting techniques. This is because so that once they were fused into a single body, Yukihiko would become the world's most powerful swordsman, possessing every possible fighting technique and this was stated by MakubeX. Discipline: Training is everything. This is the creed of the Miroku Clan. Even if a child fails to inherit his father's natural ability, training can replace whatever talent he lacks. Training is the reason why the Miroku Clan has never been defeated, for each Miroku must always be at their prime. Abilities Yukihiko is the youngest brother of the 7 Miroku, but this doesn't mean he's the weakest, in fact, he's the more balanced between the family with both great offensive and defensive power, and with excellent speed and agility. Aura: Yukihiko possesses a tranquil aura around him. It's as if he's air. Even with Ginji Amano's senses, and his sixth sense, Yukihiko was too much to follow or react to. Yukihiko can also erase his presence, and turn invisible, making him a very powerful foe. Fighting Skills: Ginji himself mentioned that fighting against Yukihiko was like fighting against 7 Natsuhiko Miroku's at once. Although Yukihiko seemed mild-mannered, he fights on the same level as Ban Mido and Kuroudo Akabane (Volume 35). Yukihiko possesses all of the abilities and styles of: Sword Skills: As his siblings, he fights with the Miroku Style Sword of his family; being the Chakram the ring blade he fights with. This blade is a little circle, almost impossible to avoid thanks to its size and its speed. Yukihiko can control the direction of the sword being able to make several attacks at once and also can make it returnn to his hands. Setsuna: His chakram is an elite weapon forged from the meteor (all of the Miroku's share the same material within their weapons) that landed at Asuka-Miway'ama. A single cubic micrometer of this material weighs over 100 kilos. For a hint of the weight of his sword, see: Shimon Miroku ''Miroku Style Dazzling Sword, ''Yuryou Engetsu: While Natsuhiko can create from nothingness, Yukihiko can return creation into nothingness. By spinning his chakram, he can create a gravity well, in which not even light can escape. Regeneration: Because each Miroku shares one existence, if one Miroku is annihilated or defeated, he or she can be replaced with another. This ability seems indefinite, seeing that after Natsuhiko was turned into nothingness, Yukihiko appeared. Then, after Yukihiko was defeated, he stated that any of his siblings could appear and attack Raitei. Gravity Manipulation: Just like the other Miroku's, Yukihiko can generate massive forces of gravity in order to attack his opponents. Miroku Style Dazzling Sword, Setsugetsuka: The moon does not create its own light, of course. While the full moon appears to shine in the night sky, in reality, its light is the light of the sun hiding behind the earth. Yukihiko can create a mirage through gravity. However, the illusions are so intense that they affect reality. Ephemeral New Moon, Setsuna: Yukihiko can form a Black Hole, and simply let it sit there so it can reduced into a micro size, causing a widespread explosion. It seems that this technique is adjacent to theory that Black holes do decay over time due to Hawking Radiation (which is why Yukihiko's Black Holes evaporate very quickly), so if you leave a Black Hole alone and don't feed it anything, it will eventually grow smaller and explode (this type of detonation is a 100% efficient mass - to - energy conversion, with more potential power than a nuke or antimatter explosive). The Chakram Yukihiko Miroku's chakram. Trivia * His name Yukihiko 'means "snow" (雪) ('yuki) and "boy, prince" (彦) (hiko). Category:Characters Category:Miroku Clan Category:Male